MAGMML2: The Anime
by SpicyBoiMegaMan
Summary: This is a WIP experience based on the Make a Good Megaman Level 2 contest, so just Roll with it, and whatever happens in this story is supposed to be good light hearted fun.
1. Chapter 1:Snow Man

Hey, this is an in jokey fanfic so if you dont get it dont worry, its also more of a magmml2 fanfic than megaman so no flamies ok :fire: :fire: :fire: :fire: :fire:

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Megaman!, Megaman!, Are you awake"  
Dr. Light exclaimde! There is a festival for you, you have to save the world from the evil kyr-Dr. Albert Wily. He is trying to invade the festival so you havew to asave the day so that dr Wily is KILL"

"Ok dr RIght" Ill handle this "said megaman. Well better hop into the first teleporter.

WAIT~! Befroe you go you have to know, this is a festival just for you to selebrat your achievements thrtought your life. "WOW LIGHT, thank you so much"

Galaxy man "You always were a a great friend and brother to me, hope you can make it out ok"

Megaman "me too bro, you know i always fight to protect you"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Brrrr, its cold thought megaman. Megaman looked at the mess of spikes and big eyes. How are you supposed to get by these spikes? Well, you see, these are sheep man blocks, so you have to stand on the solid part to make the blue mess spikes dissappear. Megaman jumped acrroos the mess of terrible enemies. OH NO! Megaman got got caught by a magent man guy. HOW WILL HE GET OUT AND NOT BE THROWN INTO SPIKLES!?

Megaman wiggled and wiggled so that he could free himself . OUCH That fell hurt!" well, time to slide through this narrow gap. *ZOOM* megaman slid and then *BURUU* A YOKU SPIKE apeared in front of him. OH NO! Megaman scrapped his leg on the spikes and almost exploded. "phew , that was close" HOP HOP HOP

Wait, why is this block not solid. Eww, this is gross and why can i walk through it. And random spikes and big eyes, WONDERFUL. Megalman shot his triple blade at the big eyes and flying shits. Megaman ran through some other enemies on a staircase and killed them dead. Oh wow, a boss door. WHY IS THER E A BIG EYE ON THE OTHER SIDE. Why did willy think this was a good idea. BOOM BOOM. the big eye explode . *record scratch noise* OK WHO PUT THESE AS LADDER GRAPHICS. THis is just illogical, this is dumb, this is bad, I dont wanna do this. Ugh fine ill juyst get this shit. Bloop, teleported away.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Thanks for read and plz rate high, no flamies in comment! :)


	2. Chapter 2:Cardinal Man

There I was, clutching the energy element in my hand. The first of many that I would collect. Snowman has fallen, and he is just the first of many. I don't care how many robot masters I have to kill, their energy elements will become mine and I will finally be able to take down kyr-Dr. Wily. The crimes against humanity that he has committed will finally be brought to light, so Light can bring the light to the people of Light city. If I can't do this, how can I call myself the Blue Bomber?

Galaxyman put his hand on my shoulder "Megaman, its time we go and fight our next foe."

"Agreed, we need to take down our next foe."

We traveled to the next teleporter, and on its raggedy sign it simply read Cardinalman. We briefly looked at eachother and hopped in. And my oh my, I was not prepared for this. I don't know how to describe the madness around me. Just, I felt my brain melting around meme, my words slurred, my thohguts slowde, my head fetl heavvy.

"This doesnt look like a carnival at all...I think we got duped"

I stared at Galaxyman for a second. "What did you say?"

"It doesnt look like a carnival to me"

"I….why in gods name would this place look like a carnival?"

"Probably cuz his name is Carnivalman"

"Galaxy...buddy, HIS NAME IS FUCKING CARDINAL MAN YOU DINGUS"

"Oh Cardinalman, I went to highschool with him."

"Neato, and do you remember much about him, particulary like a weakness or a weakspot i could hit him with my megabuster?"

"I'd vore Cardinalman"

"I feel like that would hurt, it would be like voring a jawbreaker that was whats the word whittled to a point and the size of a robot master"

"Eh, its still worth a shot"

"Galaxyman thats gross"

After my brothers weird comment we wandered through a mess of an area and proceeded to vo-i mean fight cardinal man. He was easy and went down way easier than a jawbreaker according to Galaxyman. After murdering him we found an energy element in a wall and walked away looking for our next victim.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hope u lick my story as much as i have fun writing it! please like comment and subscribe so i can get my lentils so i can eat and keep righting, thank!


	3. Chapter 3: QUINT

Ayy buddy, whats up" I just wanted to tell you that mom is coming home this weekedn and itll be a GREAT TIME if you know what i mean. Megaman smiled at thae thought of seeing hi smoem for the first time in a loing time. He knew that she would bring cookies and other assorted baked goods and other obscenites. This is the way that things have to happen ;) I know that i have to go on and become the robot maste rto rule over all other robot masters masters masters masters help i need to know what you are doing right now. Galaxyman sat there looking at the stars looking for home so that he could know what home was like at home. I WANNT BE THE GUY THERE BOI!~ "Yo megaman, wanna go get icecream!?

"Sure mah boi!, that sounds like a fish lsappign salami grabbing good time if you feel wehat i mean galaxyboi" Megaman and galaxy boi went to the icecream store to fill their passion for ice cream in the only w y possible to fill and ice cream lust….AT AN ICE CREAM STORE *airhorns* *airhorns* *airhorns* *airhorns*

Boi, lest go to sonics house. *fast elsctionic version of city esacpe*  watch?v=9Y29qU2edNI Anyway, onec they city escxaped to the ice cream store they saw the ice cream of their lives. But they didn tknow where to get the ice cream in the stores as there wsas a a maze of incomprehensi ble bullshit ;) They saw some shittily made time bombs that exploded after 3 seconds of seeingit ehsm and then they same them and exploded after 3 seconds aftyer seeing them. Thankfully galaxyman can fly so they avoided the 10 thousand tons of white bullshit. We saw that they flew over the bomb ombs and spikes and centipeds. We knew that they could accomplish their task of aquireing enereaey elemetnes. Oh boy, they found their ice cream truck with their energy element in the middle ROLLING AROUND AT THE SPEED OF SOUND. FOLLOW ME. SET ME FREE. TRUST ME AND WE WILL ESCAPE FROM THE CITY.

energy elemetns are like the quickeneing in t that if you kill a robot master you gain their powers but not their ability, so that you can megaman powered up and get really good and beat wily for him to show up at teh next game amirite? Oh boy, so they were chaising th eicercmea truck acrpss tje roadf till we started chasing it across a series of weird and awkward bomb jumps where you just get confused and bored. Whiy is this a good idea? Like really i guess it coulda been ok but it goes on for waaaaay too long and it just isnt fun when it comes down to it. Just ehhh, you could do better. Across the glacier of bombs galaxyman almost caught it and shot it down with his buster beam weapon of his choice of weapons and hit the side but it reflected :O Galaxyman couldnt hit the target. Megaman kept jumping but couldnt keep up witht hte flyiung man and truckman. He kept tring and trying to be the engine that could but he cannot be that good. He kept trying but he shantae do it boi ;)

There was some entity in his way but he got spooked and acoideed it. He kept following and got a shot in. BOOM the truck took the hit but wasnt down for the count. He kept driving really quick and getting away. They were flying down at 50 miles per hour, down the road towards the wall. BOOM I cant beleive the truick is fucking dead. The metall spanwer stole the eelemnt. Galaxy and mega contemplated the portra earings but decided against it, and then decided to just use a double team attack and kill it and kill the met spawner and take the energy element from the dumb thing.

`````````11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

ThNSK for read. Plesase rat ewell and give me food! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	4. Chapter 4:Mix and Match

"Oh boy! Let's go to the costume shop!" yelled megaman man. So mega man headed to the costume shop with galaxyman the robot master. Fw Ihc was god good because e um, colours ! "Hi sister," said Roll, his sister. U" M , happy sin eg you latrell y . I have lot of costumes for you boro. I love u.y. ""

"I want to see you rcout smes please," s h di mega man .

"Yea sure there are costumes in the costume shop costume shop, please take a sip in the chair"

"Nop e you misunderstood, " snarled man . " I wanted to see *your * csotume"

"" when roll her addthis her mouth opened when she realised what he meant "OH you want to take a sip o f *my costume* she" she shia she said.

"She said shia said"" he said. "That is in my head" he added after a bit. Also mega man blinked because he does that often sometimes.

"Yep ok" so real quick the yc hanged customers. I t wa really impressive how fast it happen , mega man did not even to see how fast it happened because the next thing he kn e when a scroll, or , megaman was here roll was aum. On a pedestal."

"Sron was a pretty good game if you know what i mean by cardinal man" winked galaxman seductively

" oh c i though forgot about galaxy man" he said. Mega man .who was now roll. Mega Man proceeded to change into a costume of roll so there were two rolls there, no w both mega man was roll and roll was mega man bn bi n roll. They Were both roll but some moore more roll than others.

" I Loved how colorful your clothes are," sdai mega man, or may be roll. "I wals wanted to m be colorful owl. But I ' Mean i'm always blue." I am sorry to hear you're blue said roll"".

"Mega Man nudely walked around the shop without clothes on though. " said roll. "Opops, I am writing a fanfiction about you hahahahaha" she giggled away the fear.

FEAR FEAR FEAR SUFFERING PAIN FEAR whispered galaxyman. Roll now felt mildly uncomfortable but (not very afraid). Galaxyman was shocked by the lack of religious tolerance in this institution. Galaxy is like six thousand trades old.

"OKAy so , we gotta "PLay a level now" saidman. Roll.

"OK, it's gonna be a lot of people in there"

"I still ope its colorful " sail mega roll. Man. "Not blue" I said. "O any other colors that are not very colorful." Roll added that aum. All colors are colour except maybe blue and yellow. Yellow is too bright t o be colorful.

Galaxy man knew another color because he was that color

So they jumped into the teleport porter

""

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Thanks for lentils please give me lentils lentils lentils

``(PLEASE HELP ME)

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Im taking it back! ~me

THE LEVEL I SGR A GREY, Grey is not colourful, said "Mega man. Very disappointed.

And uh oh no i have to hen i haved i have to end story tis over 11111


	5. Chapter 5: The Fall

"Galaxyman, are we ok?" asked Megaman timidly. "Just, the past few days I haven't felt right. Like, I can't remember what happened. I know we got two more energy elements, as they are clearly in our pockets. However, what really happened back there?"

"I don't know either. I feel like I was dreaming that whole time. It's like I wasn't control of my own actions. I just saw myself doing things."

"Yea, same Galaxy. I saw myself in the third person. Watching yourself do something just feels wrong. It's the kind of experience someone should just not have to experience, it just makes me feel uncomfortable."

Galaxyman looked at Megaman"Megaman, remember the time you fell off your bike as a kid? Didn't you say that weird third person thing happened? I seem to remember you telling me about that forever ago. Something about that story always stuck with me."

"Oh gosh, you're right. I remember that day so vividly. It was only a few days after Dr. Light taught me to ride a bike. So we went out to the forest to ride on those trails. Then at some point I felt like I dozed off. I remember thinking I was dreaming. So when I saw myself fly off my bike across a stream and face first into a tree, then proceeding to fall into the stream."

"That was pretty scary to see, I thought you cracked your skull man, I was so relieved when you just spaced out for a bit"

"Hahaha yea, I did get out of there relatively fine."

"Oh god, Megaman. I just had a terrible thought of why we might be like that."

"Oh, what could it be?"

"So hear me out on this Mega. What if we fell into a coma during our last battle and this is all just a dream? That would explain everythi

Actually no. Thats fucking stupid. I take that back. No, im not falling into that obvious shitty trope. I have higher standards than that. Just, uhh forget i ever said that. My backspace key is broken so ya just gotta work with me. Just, god no. Thats so dumb. Uhh, how about this rewrite

"So hear me out on this Mega. What if Dr. Wily was mind controlling us? And when we got the energy elements his power weakened so we broke free."

"You're brilliant Galaxyman! Well, guess we just gotta collect more elements so this doesn't happen again"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Check out my twitter SpicyBoiMegaMan for updates!


	6. Chapter 6: Ancient Tomb

There I was, sitting there in my car eating beef jerky. Beef jerky is my favorite food after all. Well it does bring back good memories of being kids with galaxyman. Anyway, we proceeded to enter a spooky temple cuz wlell spooky temples are where energy elements are right? We explored and explorde. We saw this spooky fortress that had quicksand outide. Galaxyman and i quickly fucked up a bunch of scorpions. They were easy shitbois so we arrived inside.

"Brother galaxy, does this place seem familair to you?"

Galaxmyn

Looked at me and then looked around and looked at me then looked around at me then looked at his shoes then looked at me and said "maybe, just maybe i stepped on gum on the ayw in"

"Hmm, that could be the fact. " we continuyed to wander around the fortress of misery. Basically it felt like an egyptian tomb with quicksand in it and other stuff. It was pretty boring tbh so ill just skip that part. We kept going till we found some silly boy mummies and things you can stand on and move and explode but not the mummies cuz the mummies dont move but come out of the wall instead of moving and/or exploding if you know what i mean ; ) ; )

At the end of it after the boss door I talked to my brother again.

"Galaxyman? Do you think there is a boss on the other side?"

"Maybe, we should be prepared to fight for our lives. I dont know if either of you will make it out with your lives. Maybe we shoulda bought some some of those lives at taco bell"

"Yea i regreat that decision"

" anyway meagman lets do some strechtes"

Then we did some stretches.

"Okay megaman, lets go in.

So we proceeded to walk in the boss door and just saw a gold box. "Huh, maybe theres an energy element in there. SO i walked over to the box and saw this box with birds on it. "Well if it is a rip off of pharaoh mans stage may as well have ra on it."

When i opened the box i had a dire realization, this wasnt an energy element box, this was the ark of the covenant. And then my face melted.


	7. Chapter 7: Wily Tower

When I awoke, I had a hard time seeing. I could only make out outlines and blurry images. I had a terrible headache and when I put my hand on my face it stung. Damn, that golden box was not a good idea to open. I just lay there wondering where I was, where is galaxyman, am I even alive? Am I in a coma? No, it all felt too real. My head was hazy, but the pain was too real to be a dream. I just lay on the ground waiting for someone or something. Minutes turned into hours, I lost all sense of time. SOMETHING. I just wanted something to come. And then I saw some motion.

Someone was approaching me, slowly. They weren't too tall, probably shorter than galaxyman. Maybe they are god? I yelled out to them "Am I dead?" The figure stopped when I spoke.

"No you're not dead you twat" Oh no, God is british. This is bad, he may know about all the terrible things I said about tea."

"Are you god?" When I said that I heard a slight sigh and he stepped closer to me.

"No I'm not bloody god. Oh wait, shit are you MegaMan?" If he's not god and he's looking for me it's probably not good.

"Yes, I am Megaman, why are you looking for me?" He continued to walk closer to me until he was only a few feet away, although I still couldn't make out many details. I definitely saw some blue but that's probably his clothing"

"Oh bloody fuck it is you. Sigh. I need your help. Dr. Wily has captured me and my four companions. He has locked us all away and we need a strong hero to free us from this prison. We can channel our spirits out of his grasp, but it's only a fraction of us. Dr. Wily has grown stronger than he ever has before, you won't be able to defeat him alone. Only with the power of all five of us will you be able to break Wily's barrier. I don't know where any of us are, but frankly you are the only one that has the ability to save us. Here, let me use some of my power to heal your eyes." He waved his hand in front of my eyes and suddenly I could see clearly. And boy, was I shocked when I saw what was standing in front of me. It was a standing Wolfman. Not like the movie monster, but a blue dogman.

With my look of shock, his face started to look more and more worried. "I-is something wrong? Oh no did I spill spaghetti on my shirt again? That'd be so embarrassing."

"No I said, it's just the fact that you're a wolf!"

"Jackal"

"Oh" I sighed

"I'm afraid time is short, you will be sent back to the real world, and me to my prison." He licked his paw and started walking away.

"What's your name? Also will I see you again?"

The last thing he said before vanishing was " Ace. Stoke me a clipper, I'll be back for Christmas."


	8. Chapter 8:Airflow Hubble

Hey everyone! Sorry about the long hiauts ive been busy lately and got grounded for a few months (couldnt use my computer as often) :( IM BACK though! Hope you like the new direction im taking it! I dug up my sisters ps2 so ive had a few other geamaes on the mind!

 _Meanwhile, In a dark corner of the universe, a dark and evil organization meats to discuss their evil and secret plans mwahhaha_

In a a brightly lit grey room the Organization meets to discuss their current plans. Their leader Wixyl is at the head of the table. Everyone is wearing their signature cool black coats except Wixyl.

"So, the time has come. Megaman is getting close to discovering the heartless. He may think nothing of it, but we have to be watchful. Our goal of forming kingdom hearts is still within reach, and we should not be discouraged after our former organization failed. We are better tahna them." Said Wixyl in his usual demeanor.

"Heh, why do we have to worry about some blue pipsqueak? The last keyblade wielder we know of sora hasnt been seen in a decade." laughed Sawodhx in his usual cocky way.

Kasseux rolled his eyes and cooly says "If you cant remember something that simple you should just get out of here. We dont need weaklings like you to slow us down."

Maxeley then interrupts Kasseux saying "Megaman killed Sora and stole his power of the keyblade, so Megaman can now kill heartless."

"Who are you calling weak!?" Yelled Sawodhx. "CHAOS SPEAR" Then suddenly a bolt of energy zooms towards Kasseux. Sadly for Sawodhx, Kasseux had his sharingan activated and saw through his attack. He replicated the attack and shot it back at Sawodhx immediatly striking him down. One member rose up and lifted his arm and surrounded the two of them in black prisms of shadow energy.

"If you two cant behave you'll both be have the snot beaten out of you.! Now, that its quieter, i can continue my speech." Hmph, and he adjusts his collar. "I will not let any of you get in my way to achieve their dreams. They worked their entire lives and ended up with nothing. I Amt the man that will realize their dreams and become a ruler of this new world. All of you know of Xemnas, the nobody of Ansem. The idea to create a perfect world by using the power of the kingdom hearts. Gathering countless hearts in one spot and harnessing its power. The kind of power that is unimaginable. The power that people like you Kasseux could never reach on your own, even with those demon eyes of yours. And then there is the other half. My original being….Dr. Albert Wily always dreamt of creating the perfect being. He made blueprints and started the work. But it never worked the way he wanted. The being was strong but it lacked that raw energy power. That one element. Kingdom Hearts can be used as a stronger power source for him to reach enlightenment, and then we can truly obtain Absolute Zero….

Hope you liked it! If you can figure out the other members in this scene leave a comment or yell at me on twitter :D Ive planned the rest of the members but i still need to finalize a few things and a name or two might change!


End file.
